Flight of Adventure
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: In Western Mobius, an Empire and a Mercenary Group join forces to push back Eggman's troops and maintain control of their side of Mobius. This story consists of a FULL OC roster, with only 4 belonging to me. Credit for the other characters goes to their respective authors.


**FLIGHT OF ADVENTURE**

 **Synopsis  
** On Eastern Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog has always been fighting against Eggman and his attempts to conquer the world, he always had his friends behind him to help as well. But Sonic and his friends aren't alone on the fight, on Western Mobius, a Mercenary Group and an Empire are also fighting against Eggman's troops that are invading their home-ground. The Mercenary group, composed by Dasher, Phoenix, Yvonne, Nova, Evey, Tundra, Ciara, Balth and Kimberly manage to outsmart Eggman's troops by using the vehicles they have in store with them, while the Empire's elite, Tibleam, Kelia, Ameira, Arpa, Magnanimus, Takumi, Marak, Zartak and Ref, use whatever tools they have at their disposal. Who will win this outcome of wits?

 **The World of Western Mobius**  
Western Mobius is a place for various fun activities and thrills, they do NOT have the same locations as the Real World, like USA, Mexico or Brazil, but they have similar locations on similar parts of it, all of it ruled by the ever growing and gentle Rose Empire, led by **Tibleam Kimera Fennec** and her daughter **Kelia the Fennec**. The Empire has its own Army, but is constantly helped by a Mercenary Group called "The Flying Phoenixes", led by **Anderson "Phoenix" Gutierrez** (self-insert) and **Dasher the Cat** , which is the unknown father of Kelia. On Western Mobius, vehicles like Cars and Bikes exist, but their advancements in technology made them create a new engine that doesn't polute the air, neither has any capacity of exploding; this new engine also makes the vehicles' performance a lot better, for that, the Rose Empire has the **Empirical Racing Syndicate (ERS)** where they house various events with a multitude of cars. There are Six Specs* of Cars in total: **Fullstock (F)** , **Street (S)** , **Dirt (D)** , **Performance (P)** , **Raid (R)** and **Circuit (C)** , Circuit being the fastest one.

* * *

 **CHARACTER & VEHICLE ROSTER**

 _MERCENARIES_

Dasher the Cat  
 **Street Spec - Nissan 370Z** **  
Dirt Spec - Nissan 370Z  
Performance Spec - Ford GT (2017)  
Raid Spec - Nissan 370Z  
Circuit Spec - Ford Racing GT (2017)**

Anderson "Phoenix" Gutierrez **  
Street Spec - BMW Z4 sDrive35is  
Dirt Spec - RUF RT35  
Performance Spec - Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4  
Raid Spec - SRT Ram 1500  
Circuit Spec - McLaren 12C GT3**

Yvonne the Clownfish **  
Street Spec - Chevrolet Camaro SS  
Dirt Spec - Chevrolet Camaro SS  
Performance Spec - Chevrolet Camaro SS  
Raid Spec - Chevrolet Camaro SS  
Circuit Spec - Chevrolet Camaro R**

Nova the Porcupine **  
Street Spec - Ford Mustang GT (2015)  
Dirt Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8  
Performance Spec - Dodge Viper SRT10  
Raid Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8  
Circuit Spec - Alfa Romeo 8C Works**

Evey the Wolf **  
Street Spec - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)  
Dirt Spec - Lotus Exige S  
Performance Spec - Ford GT (2005)  
Raid Spec - Buggy  
Circuit Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8 Works**

Tundra the Hedgehog  
 **Street Spec - Shelby Mustang GT500** **  
** **Dirt Spec - Subaru BRZ  
** **Performance Spec - SRT Viper GTS  
** **Raid Spec - Chevrolet Silverado 1500  
** **Circuit Spec - Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG DTM**

Ciara the Hedgehog **  
Street Spec - VolksWagen Golf GTI  
Dirt Spec - Ford Focus RS  
Performance Spec - Chevrolet Corvette C6 ZR1  
Raid Spec - Ford F-150 SVT Raptor  
Circuit Spec - Ford GT (2005) Works**

Balth Eevee Bat **  
Street Spec - BMW Z4 sDrive35is  
Dirt Spec - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)  
Performance Spec - Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray  
Raid Spec - Hummer H1 Alpha  
Circuit Spec - BMW M4 F82 DTM**

Kimberly Wakeman **  
Street Spec - Subaru BRZ  
Dirt Spec - Nissan Fairlady Z 432  
Performance Spec - Ferrari 458 Speciale  
Raid Spec - Nissan 370Z  
Circuit Spec - Chevrolet Corvette C6.R**

* * *

 _ARMY OF ROSES  
_

Tibleam Kimera Fennec **  
Street Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS  
Dirt Spec - Dodge Charger R/T  
Performance Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS  
Raid Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS  
Circuit Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS Trans-Am**

Kelia the Fennec **  
Street Spec - Dodge Charger R/T  
Dirt Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS  
Performance Spec - Shelby Mustang GT500  
Raid Spec - Chevrolet Camaro RS  
Circuit Spec - Dodge Charger R/T**

Magnanimus Hedgehog **  
Street Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8  
Dirt Spec - Dodge Charger SRT8  
Performance Spec - RUF CTR-3  
Raid Spec - Ford Mustang GT (2011)  
Circuit Spec - Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo**

Ameira the Vixen **  
Street Spec - Dodge Charger SRT8  
Dirt Spec - Ford Mustang GT (2011)  
Performance Spec - Koenigsegg Agera R  
Raid Spec - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34)  
Circuit Spec - Ferrari 458 GT2**

Arpa the Cat **  
Street Spec - Ford Focus RS  
Dirt Spec - Mini Cooper S Countryman All-4  
Performance Spec - Lamborghini Murciélago LP670-4 SV  
Raid Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8  
Circuit Spec - Lamborghini Murciélago R-GT**

Takumi the Kyubi

Ref the Wolfcat

Marak the Bat **  
Street Spec - Chrysler 300 SRT8  
Dirt Spec - RUF 3400K  
Performance Spec - Aston Martin V8 Vantage S  
Raid Spec - Caddilac Escalade  
Circuit Spec - BMW Z4 E89 GT3**

Zartak the Bat **  
Street Spec - Ford Mustang GT (2011)  
Dirt Spec - Ford F-150 SVT Raptor  
Performance Spec - Aston Martin V12 Zagato  
Raid Spec - VW Touareg Dkr  
Circuit Spec - Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3**

* * *

 _OTHER CHARACTERS_

Myrl Thresher Shark

Yvan the Jaguar **  
Street Spec - Cadillac Eldorado  
Dirt Spec - Cadillac Escalade  
Performance Spec - Ferrari LaFerrari  
Raid Spec - Ford Focus RS  
Circuit Spec - Saleen S7.R**

Pearl Panther **  
Street Spec - Abarth 500 esseesse  
Dirt Spec - Chevrolet Silverado 1500  
Performance Spec - Chevrolet Corvette C3  
Raid Spec - Mini Cooper S Countryman All-4  
Circuit Spec - Shelby Mustang GT500 Trans-Am**

Shizu the Cheetah

Sakura Steel **  
Street Spec - Dodge Challenger SRT8  
Dirt Spec - Dodge Charger SRT8  
Performance Spec - McLaren F1 LM  
Raid Spec - RUF 3400K  
Circuit Spec - Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) JGTC**


End file.
